Always Running, Never Belonging
by Jace El
Summary: After escaping 5 years of abuse Sebastian's world is thrown upside down when he finds out the truth about himself and his family. AU Harry was born in 1993. HIATUS!
1. Painful Beginnings

Chapter 1 - Painful Beginnings

On the halloween of the year 1994 two dark figures showed up on the front porch of the large Villa. They didn't bother knocking, they barged right in. An eerie silence fell upon the Villa as the hooded figures made their way through the house searching for their price. A large crash echoed through the house and seconds later a babies cry was heard. One of the figures smiled coldly as she watched the woman writhing on the floor.

"Give me the boy" a high pitched voice said, making the woman on the floor shiver.

"Or what?" she challenged, holding her son closer.

"Or we will torture you to death" said a woman pulling her hood down a revealing her face.

"I am not afraid of death or pain, Bellatrix" said the woman, deliberately using the woman's name and looking straight into her eyes.

"Don't you dare say my name, mudblood" Bellatrix said seething.

"Now, I'm sure we can figure something out" the high pitched voice sounded amused.

"Do any of the options include me staying alive and keeping my son?" said the woman in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm afraid not, Samantha" said Bellatrix, smiling cruelly.

"Then I don't think we can work this out in peace" said Samantha coldly.

"You have two wands pointed at you whilst you have nothing and you still dare threaten us?" said the high pitched voice leaning closer to the woman.

"I have the love of my son and husband, that's all I need" said Samantha boldly.

"How cute" Bellatrix said, pointing her wand at the woman.

Samantha quickly turned her back toward the two figures, pressing a kiss to her son's forehead and whispering a fleeting 'I love you' just before the green light connected with her back making her slump down. Dead.

"Take the boy to Grimmauld Place" Voldemort said.

"Of course my lord, anything else?" Bellatrix said in a sickly sweet voice.

"That is enough for now, I have one more errand to run" Voldemort said before disappearing down the street.

* * *

Five years from then and everything changed. Voldemort's errand turned out to be his last as he was defeated by the young Potter boy. Most of the Death Eaters were grouped together and tossed into prison. The Death Eaters lost the war and the few that managed to stay out of Azkaban were keeping a low profile. Our tale starts with the boy that was kidnapped on that faithful night…

The young boy writhed on the grimy floor as a dark haired figure encircled him, laughing madly and firing curses. The boy screamed in pain as another curse hit him straight in the chest. The dark figure emerged from the shadows revealing long, wild black hair and wild eyes. The woman laughed at the boys pain and fired another curse.

"Crucio" the woman screamed pointing her wand straight at the boys heart.

The boy screamed once again before giving in and blacking out. The woman looked at scene in front of her bitterly, angry now that her toy couldn't be played with anymore. It wouldn't be fun without the screaming and pleading. She sighed and waved her wand encasing the small boy in a cage, making sure he wouldn't escape. The woman then made her way upstairs to the ground floor and to the kitchen in search of the fire whiskey. She smiled victoriously as she found it and took a big swig, the alcohol burned on the way down and she reveled in the feeling. She had to break the boys spirit before it's too late. The Dark Lord's last orders, given on the front porch of the Black-Lopez residence, were to make the boy theirs. With the Black blood running through him he could be a vital asset in taking over the wizarding world and ridding it of the muggle borns. Also the boy was the last heir of the Black and Lopez family fortune making him one of the richest people in the wizarding world. They couldn't let the chance of controlling him slip by them. The boy's fifth birthday was nearing and Bellatrix had to work fast. She has been practically torturing the boy since the day of his kidnapping. Five long years and the young Black looked as if he wasn't planning on joining the Death Eaters. His body might be broken but the boy's spirit was strong and he wasn't giving in.

Suddenly the Death Eater heard a rustling outside and froze. Nobody was supposed to see the house much less be anywhere near it. She stayed hidden for five years, it couldn't end now could it? A silence fell upon the house and suddenly the front door was blasted open. Seven people swiftly moved inside and a pink haired woman quickly sent a curse at the woman making her fall to the ground, unconscious. The figures quickly spread out to check the house.

"Top floor clear" a man said.

"Ground floor clear" a woman said.

Silence fell upon the group.

"Tonks?" the woman shouted towards the basement.

"I found somebody" a voice shouted back.

The group swiftly made their way downstairs to check upon the pink haired Auror. They found her kneeling besides a boy that couldn't be any older than 5 five years old. Tonks was trying to wake him up but to no avail. She checked his pulse quickly, it was a bit faster than normal but it was there which was the important thing. The boy slowly stirred and blinked slowly to make his eyes focus.

"Hey, are you all right?" Tonks asked gently.

"I think so" the boy said in a raspy voice. Then his eyes widened and he quickly sat up realizing where he is. He backed up into the wall behind him and drew his knees up.

"Please don't hurt me" he said in a broken whisper.

"We're here to help you" Tonks said quietly, inching slowly towards the boy.

"For real?" he asked gazing at the woman in front of him with big grey eyes.

"Really" the woman confirmed with a soft smile. She sat next to the boy and carefully collected him into her arms. He was way to light for him to be healthy. The boy buried his face into Tonks's shoulder and sobs wracked his small body.

"Sh, you're safe now" Tonks said running a hand through the boys dirty blonde hair comfortingly.

"The minister is going to blow when he hears about this" said one of the man smirking.

"I can't believe the ministry didn't know about this, there must have been reports of a boy missing" said one of the woman, disgusted by the ministry and looking at the boy in Tonks's arms with pity.

"What's your name?" Tonks asked softly.

"S-Sebastian" the boy managed to say in between the sobs.

"Alright Sebastian, we're going to get you to safety now, okay? You have nothing to worry about" Tonks said soothingly.

"We should move, the minister will want to hear about this" said a deep voice.

"You're right, you go ahead to the ministry, I'll take care of Sebastian and meet you there" said Tonks.

"The minister will want to see the boy" said one of the Aurors.

"He is in no condition to meet anyone" said Tonks shaking her head.

"Okay then, Tonks take the boy to your apartments and meet us at the ministry, we'll go from there" said Kingsley.  
Tonks nodded and the group disparched, Tonks with Sebastian towards her apartment and the rest of the Aurors to the ministry.


	2. Safe

**A/N - This chapter is short because it's just a filler, the next one will be longer.**

* * *

Tonks easily carried the small boy up the flight of stairs towards her apartment. As she fumbled with her keys Sebastian slowly stirred.

"Where am I?" he asked sleepily.

"My apartment, you're safe" Tonks said, finally opening the door and entering the apartment, swiftly closing the door behind her.

"Safe?" Sebastian said the word as if the word was foreign to him.

"Bellatrix is arrested now, she's going to be in Azkaban this time tomorrow and I will take custody of you once I find out who you actually are" Tonks said trying to reassure Sebastian that there is no reason to be afraid anymore.

"Okay" the small boy nodded too tired to argue but not quite believing Tonks yet.

"I have to go the ministry now but first we need to put you in a bed since you look like you could faint any moment" Tonks said examining the boy.

"I can sleep on the couch" Sebastian said hoping to avoid trouble. When he saw how Tonks' eyes widened slightly at his suggestion he was quick to correct himself, "Or the floor is fine, I have no problem sleeping on the floor, just please don't hurt me" he pleaded, his green-grey eyes filling with tears.

"I won't hurt you, I was just a bit shocked by your suggestion. I have a queen sized bed all to myself you can sleep there, there's more than enough space" Tonks said gently.

Sebastian looked at Tonks wide eyed and nodded mutely, not wanting to speak in case Tonks would change her mind.

"Okay then, follow me" Tonks said indicating with her hand for Sebastian to follow her.

She quickly made her way to her bedroom on the far side of the apartment, opening the door and turning the lights on.  
The room was painted a dark violet. It had a low, queen sized bed in the middle of the room and there was a desk under a large window on the right side of the room. On the left side there was a closet and another door that led to the bathroom.

Tonks stepped aside to let Sebastian pass and indicated him to lie down.

"Go on, I know you're tired" She said smiling gently.

Sebastian looked at her once for confirmation and when she nodded he quickly jumped onto the bed a buried himself in the covers. Tonks looked at the boy with a smile as he curled on the left side of the bed, exhaled once and quickly fell asleep. He looked more his age in sleep than awake. His face was a mask of serenity and there was a small smile playing across his lips. She glanced at him once more before closing the door, leaving a crack open to let some light in and softly padding across the apartment into the kitchen. She quickly filled a cup with water and went back to her bedroom to put the cup on the bedside table. She closed the door once more and picked up her discarded keys from the sofa. She made her way towards the front door, stepping outside and locking the door behind her. She looked around twice before turning on her heel and aparating to the ministry.


	3. Paperwork

**A/N - I'll try to be faster with the update but I'm not promising anything.**

* * *

Tonks quickly made her way through the vast atrium and into the elevator. She felt the familiar lurch of the elevator and then the doors were sliding open. She stepped cautiously onto the thick purple carpets. No matter how many times she already visited the 1st level it always put her on edge. She quickly strode across the corridor and came to a stop in front of the mahogany door with the name plate of one Cornelius Fudge.

She knocked twice before the door opened. She moved into the room and went to stand next to Kingsley and the rest of the Auror's. She looked around the room properly and noticed that Alastor Moody, or as she called him, Mad-Eye was here and so was Umbridge. The minister was sitting behind the large wooden desk with his hands clasped on his lap. Her eyes narrowed when they fell on Umbridge. She got why Mad-Eye was here, he was the head of the Auror Department after all, but she didn't understand why Umbridge was here, she didn't even know what she actually did in the ministry.

"I get it that all the Auror's sent on the mission are here?" asked the minister, looking at Moody.

"Yes, Cornelius, everyone is here" confirmed Mad-Eye gruffly.

"I believe that there was a boy found during the mission" the minister said looking in the general direction of the Auror team.

"Yes, the boy was found in the basement of the house and it looked like he was held captive by Bellatrix. He said his name was Sebastian so we have somewhere to start when identifying him" Kingsley said.

"And why is the boy not here?" Umbridge asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"He's at my apartment. The boy was in no shape to be dragged through the ministry and interrogated" Tonks said looking at the minister.

"Yes, well... He can stay there for now and when we find out who he is we will bring him to the ministry and hopefully to his parents" the minister.

"We should start with missing people, if we don't find anything there we will look through files of people called Sebastian that were born between 1993 and 1996" Mad-Eye said.

Kingsley nodded and exited the room with the rest of the Auror's.

"So what now?" Tonks asked Kingsley.

"You heard Mad-Eye we need to find who this Sebastian is and bring him to his parents."

"I'm gonna have to return to my apartment soon though. Sebastian is sleeping for now but I hardly think it's going to end good if he wakes up to an empty apartment."

"Then we will have to be fast about the identifying, you know Moody won't let you leave unless we find out who the boy is."

Tonks nodded as she and the rest of the Auror's stepped out of the elevator on the second floor and made their way to their separate cubicles. Her cubicle was towards the back right next to Kingsley so they walked together thinking of all the missing people reports and if any fitted the description of the boy they found.

"We should be able to find him easily, Sebastian isn't exactly a common name" Tonks pointed out as they went through the large stack of files that held the names and information of children who were born between 1993 and 1994.

"True, but he might be a muggleborn which would complicate our job a whole lot more."

"I don't think you have to be worried."

"Why?"

"Because I think I just found our boy."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So what does it say!" Kingsley exclaimed a he snatched the file from Tonks hand.

"Hey, I was reading that!"

"Sebastian Jace Lopez-Black, born 1994 to..."

"Sirius Orion Black and Samantha Maria Lopez" Tonks finished wide-eyed.

"You know him?" Kingsley asked looking curiously at Tonks.

"He's my cousins kid, but I thought... They said he was dead, killed the same night as his mother."

"Does that mean...?"

"His mother is dead and his father... Well I think you know what happened to Sirius Black."

"Did you know his parents?"

"No, Yes, Kind of... Black was my cousin, two years older than me. I knew him and Sam got married and had a kid but I was told that the day Black got taken his wife and child got killed. But thinking back now they never found the child's body."

"Okay, so he's pretty much an orphan?"

"Afraid so."

"Let's see what else we can find out about him" Kingsley said spreading Sebastian's file out.

"So he was born on the 21 of June 1994 in New York, New York. No siblings. We know who his parents is so that's about everything that's in his file. Although his sign is Cancer if that is of any importance."

"I don't think we need to know that, and considering he was presumed dead only two months after he was born it's obvious his file would be short."

"Then let's look at his parents' files."

"His mother was born on the 8 of May and is originally from Puerto Rico, she has a muggle brother that's three years older than her. Her father was never married and her mother left right after she was born. She and her family moved from Puerto Rico to New York when she was four and moved to London when she was nine. She entered Hogwarts when she was eleven and graduated to become an Auror. She spoke 4 languages including Spanish, English, Italian and Latin. That's all we have since she's a muggleborn so her family wouldn't be written down in her file."

"That's quite impressive" whistled Tonks lowly.

"It is, although I do wonder why her family moved so much and why she spoke Latin or Italian."

"I'm not sure, but Sam told me that was the way her father raised them. From what I remember I believe she was also skilled in different martial-arts and knew how to handle a sword. She was also a skilled archer."

"Why would she need all those skills"

"Who knows?" Tonks shrugged.

"Let's see what his father's file shows. Sirius Orion Black, born 17 October 1976 to Orion and Walburga Black. Lived in London his whole life and entered Hogwarts at age 11. Graduated to be an Auror. And then there's a bunch of stuff about his family but that's it."

"At least we learned something. It seems Sebastian is 5 years old is originally from New York or Puerto Rico, however you want to look at it, and has hispanic origins."

Kingsley nodded and then adopted a thoughtful expression.

"What's wrong?" Tonks asked a but worried.

"A family member is going to have to adopt him or he'll be forced to go in an orphanage. And then there's the fact that even though Black was disowned Sebastian still is a Black meaning that, theoretically Lestrange was on legal ground holding him in the house."

"But she tortured him!" Tonks argued.

"That may be so but Sebastian was her nephew or something."

Tonks furrowed her brow and tried to think how to keep Bellatrix from slipping justice with that loophole.

"I got it! We can trace her wand to show who she killed or tortured, when Sam's name comes up there's going to be solid proof that she forcefully took Sebastian from his mother. Also she didn't check with the ministry when 'adopting' Sebastian which mean she was holding him illegally no matter if they are related or not."

"But who will Sebastian stay with?"

"He can stay with me. I'm on legal ground since I'm his 2nd cousin and he seems to trust me a bit. I would much rather he stay with me rather then sending him off somewhere to fend for himself."

"Sounds good. Let's go tell Moody."

* * *

"So the boy is a Black?" asked Moody, both of his eyes transfixed on Tonks.

"He is, but he's a half-blood; his mother is a muggleborn."

"A half-blooded Black, the family must be furious" Moody said with a twisted smile.

"I'm a half-blood too and my mom is a Black" pointed out Tonks.

"True but your family name isn't Black, the boy is the last heir to the Black family line."

"So what? It doesn't mean he believes the prejudice towards muggleborn, it doesn't mean he's going to follow in Voldemort's footsteps. Or his father's. He's five for god's sakes, he won't be running around killing people anytime soon."

"And how are you so sure?"

"Because he's going to live with me. I won't let any harm come to the boy and will raise him the right way, not the Black way" Tonks said making up her mind.

"So you want to adopt the boy?"

"If that's what it takes, then yes I will."

Mad-Eye looked at her carefully and then, "As you wish, I will deal with the minister and the paperwork, this time tomorrow the boy is going to be in your custody."

Tonks surged forward and kissed Mad-Eye on the cheek, "Thank you, you won't regret it."

"Don't push it" Mad-Eye said gruffly but Tonks was able to detect the slight hint of amusement in his voice.


End file.
